


Many

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Kid NCT, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Nakamoto Yuta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: The journey of Yuta's many pregnancies





	Many

**First Pregnancy**

Yuta nervously paced in the bathroom, back and forth and back and forth. His feet were light, trying not to make noise on the cold tile. He was a phenomenal dancer, so it was easy for him to focus on his footsteps, making them light and soundless, rather than it was to focus on the pregnancy test that was currently sitting on his sink counter. It was distracting enough for time to go faster. 

Taeyong sat outside, waiting. They had decided together three months before to try and get pregnant. They had been married for a year already and as a couple, agreed that a baby would be an amazing addition to their small family in their small apartment. Yuta had refused to let him in, afraid of the disappointment that would follow if the results were negative. There was still a 50% chance that it could be positive though.

Yuta had about a minute left before the test would read the results. Yuta was impatient, causing it to go by much longer after losing focus on his footwork. He was so ready for a baby, he always had been. He had a young niece, Eriko, who had made him realize how much he wanted children. He loved how innocent they were, how loving they were, and how soft they were. So cuddly and kind, non-judgemental. He wanted one of his own so badly. One to call his own.

There was a light knock at the door, startling Yuta from his thoughts, "Yes?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. 

"Is everything alright in there?" Taeyong asked from the other side of the door. He sounded worried, yet hopeful. He was, of course, wondering about the results, and Yuta hadn't even looked at them yet, "You pregnant yet?" he asked jokingly. He wasn't too worried about them trying since they fairly recently started trying, but he also knew how afraid Yuta was of failing. Of course, there was plenty of time for them to keep trying, but Yuta saw every negative result as another failure in his book. He had two negative tests before, and Yuta was afraid of a third negative. 

"I haven't checked yet. We still have another thirty seconds before it's clear enough to see the results," Yuta told the slightly older male. 

"Open the door?" Taeyong asked.

Yuta didn't want to for fear of failure, but after a quick second of thought, he turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal Taeyong. Once Yuta could see him, Taeyong looked worried. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were completely focused on Yuta. Yuta twisted his lips and walked forward, wrapping his arms around Taeyong's thin waist, and the Korean's immediate reaction was to do the same. Taeyong placed a kiss on top of Yuta's head before pulling away. 

"Whether it's positive or negative, I'll love you no matter what, so don't worry so much about the results, okay?" Taeyong assured, hugging onto Yuta tighter than he was before, "And there's absolutely no rush remember? We have all the time in the world to have a baby. And besides," added, pulling away to face the Japanese male, "We just started. It may take a while before we actually get pregnant," he reassured, hoping he had gotten a little sense into his husband. 

Yuta slowly nodded, taking into account what his husband said. He was right after all, but he wanted it to happen now rather than later, "What time is it?" he asked next, realizing that they had been talking for a while and that the test was probably showing the result already.

Taeyong looked to his wrist where his watch was strapped and read the time out loud, "7:34 am," he paused before looking back up to Yuta and nodded, "It should say whether you are pregnant or not now."

Yuta nodded and swallowed, his throat growing dry. He left Taeyong's arms and turned around so he could face the pregnancy test. There it was. The plastic stick sitting on the sink counter, staring Yuta in the face. He took slow and small steps towards the test, palms sweating and clammy. Once right at the sink, Yuta picked up the test without looking at the result, instead covering the result with his thumb. He took a deep breath, knowing that Taeyong was right behind him waiting. He slowly moved his thumb and he was greeted by two, thin, pink lines and to the right of it was the word "Pregnant". 

____________________________________________________________________

**Second Pregnancy**

The next time Yuta would see those results, it would be six months after having their first kid, Dongyoung. 

Yuta stared in shock at the test. He had felt constantly sick the past month and had his suspicions about being pregnant, but was hoping that he wasn't. He wanted another baby, but not this soon. He already had a six month old, and in eight months (roughly), he would have a newborn and a fourteen month old at the same time. He wasn't ready!

Yuta opened the bathroom door and walked out with a blank face, not quite sure how to portray himself yet. Taeyong was sitting on the edge of their shared bed with a gurgling baby boy on his knee, slobbering all over his first that was in his mouth. Dongyoung had a head full of long, dark hair that stuck up in every which way and even hung in his eyes already. Yuta was momentarily distracted and smiled at his baby, but was then reminded that Dongyoung would barely have time to be an only child before another baby came into the house.

"You're pregnant again," Taeyong spoke before he was even told. He had the same concerns as Yuta when they spoke about it the night before. Taeyong had noticed how sick Yuta had been and thought he was pregnant as well. Just seeing Yuta's expression was enough of an answer. They were having another baby when they still had a baby. 

Yuta pursed his lips and walked over to Taeyong's side, sitting down next to him, "What are we going to do?" Yuta asked weakly. He reached his hand over and fit a finger into Dongyoung's tiny hand. The infant could barely grasp onto the much larger finger but still managed to fit his mouth around the tip. Yuta grimaced as drool slid down his index and into the palm of his hand. Babies were gross. But oh so cute.

"Well we're obviously going to have this baby," Taeyong stated and Yuta immediately agreed. Of course they were having this baby, "It's going to be the same as with Dongyoung, I'll work some more so we can have more money and we can always call my mom over to watch Dongyoung while you and I are at work. She'd be happy to see her grandson more," Taeyong suggested. Taeyong's older sister already had a daughter of her own but they lived in Europe with her husband. They rarely got to see her. 

"It's going to be an adjustment," Yuta corrected, "And I think I should get another job to help, at least in the beginning. And don't get me wrong, I love this baby already, with all of my heart," Yuta insisted. His hand smoothed out over his stomach that was still a bit puffy with the baby weight he was still clinging onto. Looked like he wouldn't have to work it off anytime soon since there was another one coming along. 

"I'm okay with that. And my mom has been asking to see Dongyoung more, so this can be her chance to see him more. Would you like that? Do you wanna see Grandma more?" Taeyong cooed as he bounced Dongyoung on his knee, making the little boy laugh adorably with a wide open mouth, "I thought so," Taeyong cooed again, taking Dongyoung's little noises as a yes. It would even better if Yuta's mother wasn't still in Japan. She had been asking to see her grandson more as well. 

Yuta smiled as he realized that they would be fine. Yes, this baby came a lot sooner than they thought, but there was nothing wrong with that because this baby was going to come into a loving family with a big brother here for him. It was going to be amazing.

"Give him to me," Yuta demanded with his arms reached out. Taeyong nodded and placed the young infant into Yuta's hands. Yuta shifted Dongyoung so that he was cradling his baby and was looking down at his beautiful baby who was distracted by the pattern on Yuta's shirt, staring and trying to figure out what it was. Yuta even laughed and reached up to brush some hair out of Dongyoung's eyes before saying, "You're going to have a little brother or sister, Dongyoungie! You two are going to be best friends, I just know it."

____________________________________________________________________

**Third Pregnancy**

"Dongyoung! Yoonoh! Stop fighting!" Yuta yelled from his seat on the closed toilet lid. After having a second kid, Taeyong and Yuta were pros at having kids and knew how to handle every situation. From the sound of Yoonoh's scream, he was fighting with Dongyoung but he wasn't hurt. The two boys were best friends just like Yuta had predicted, but of course, they were boys and fought each other constantly. A simple yell from their mother was all it took for them to calm down and stop fighting.

Yuta sighed and looked ahead of him where Taeyong sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding Yuta's hand free hand as the other hand held their third positive pregnancy test. Yet again, they were pregnant for the third time. It has been five years since they took their last pregnancy test, taking a break from having kids for a bit before deciding to have another.

It was Yuta who finally cracked and wanted another baby. He missed having a newborn and having an actual baby around. While Dongyoung and Yoonoh would always be his babies, he needed, emphasis on needed, a newborn. It felt weird to not have young children when they had two at once so long ago, so Taeyong and Yuta agreed on having another baby and bam, there they were with another positive pregnancy test after a month of trying. 

"Congratulations," Taeyong mused, leaning forward from the space between the bathtub and toilet to give Yuta a deep kiss. The Japanese male smiled into the kiss and enjoyed Taeyong's company. Recently, the two had their hands full with raising their kids and rarely had time for each other anymore. Yuta was a stay at home mom now and Taeyong full-time time employee at the town hall with the government of their region. The only real time they had together was at night.

"Thanks," Yuta mumbled once their lips parted. They were only a few centimeters apart and their breaths ghosted across each other's lips, close enough that they were tempted to go in for another kiss, but alas, they had two boys who were constantly rowdy and interrupting at any moment they had.

"Mama! Dad!" Dongyoung yelled as he burst into the room. The two parents jumped apart, not out of fear of their children seeing them loving on each other, but because Dongyoung was a loud kid. He always had been even as a newborn, his screams at night were the loudest. His voice entered the room and it was shocking for everyone in the room and vacinity. 

"What is it, Dongyoungie?" Yuta asked his oldest boy as he went and tossed the used pregnancy test into the trash. He was readying himself to tell his two sons that they were going to have another sibling join them soon. He just had to think about it first before actually telling them. It was much easier when they were babies and didn't understand how babies were made exactly. 

"Yoonoh took my toy!" Dongyoung yelled, pointing a finger behind him at Yoonoh. 

"You took it from me first!" Yoonoh yelled back, only not at such a volume that Dongyoung used. Yoonoh was a quiet kid and Dongoyung was loud and it showed in everything they did. Hopefully, the next kid would even them out and be the peacemaker for them. They needed it bad. 

The two boys started fighting between each other and Taeyong and Yuta sat there trying to assess the issue. Both of their ears were ringing from the sheer volume of the noise that was echoing in the bathroom and Yuta leaned forward to say one last thing before tending to the fight, "We need a bigger place."

____________________________________________________________________

**Fourth Pregnancy**

"I just can't believe this happened," Taeyong trailed off, "We only did it once and now... I'm pregnant."

Yep, Taeyong was pregnant this time. Two years after having Jungwoo, their little angel, they planned on having one more kid, their last kid. Turns out, Taeyong was having their last baby and it wasn't supposed to go down like that, but it did and there they were, sitting in their new house in their new bathroom, Taeyong sitting on the closed toilet lid and Yuta sitting on the bath tub's edge, which was a lot more comfortable than their last bath tub. 

"I'm done with being pregnant honestly," Yuta admitted as he stared at the pregnancy test in Taeyong's hand, "It's exhausting, uncomfortable, you don't sleep, you always have to pee and you're sick-."

"Stop!" Taeyong shouted, covering his ears with his hands and making noise to drown out Yuta's rambling. Taeyong had gone through all the symptoms with Yuta, but he had never experienced them first hand. So when his morning sickness and sudden mood swings kicked in it had been a red flag for both of them. Yuta laughed as he watched his husband freak out. Is this what it looked like when he first found out he was pregnant the first time? He was excited, but this just looked like pure panic and fear. Did he do that?

"What are we going to tell the boys? You've been the pregnant one for all of the boys, what are they going to think when Dad becomes the pregnant one?" Taeyong asked. It was a good question, but not something that was impossible to answer. 

"Well, all boys can get pregnant. We'll tell them that this time it was Dad that got pregnant instead of Mama," Yuta insisted. It was simple and easy, just like that.

"But what if they ask about how I got pregnant? Dongyoung is only eight years old, too young for the talk, not to mention Yoonoh, he's only seven!" Taeyong reminded the slight younger. That was the hard question to answer.

"Um..." Yuta trailed off. He couldn't come up with something witty to say so in his frustration, he blurted out, "I don't know but, Taeyong! We're pregnant again!" he cheered, finally getting up from his spot on the tub to hug his husband. He kissed his neck and giggled, just happy it wasn't him this time.

____________________________________________________________________

**Fifth Pregnancy**

"How should we tell the boys this time?" Yuta asked as he sat on the couch in Taeyong's arms. The couple sat in peace as they watched a movie with their four kids. The parents sat on the couch and the four kids all sat on the floor. Ten year old Dongyoung held two year old Minhyung in his lap, feeding him tiny pieces of popcorn that he wouldn't choke on. Next to him sat nine year old Yoonoh where four year old Jungwoo had his head resting in his older brother's lap. It was a cute scene, and Yuta and Taeyong knew that there was going to be another one of them in about five months. 

Taeyong smiled and leaned into Yuta's ear to whisper, "What about right now?" he suggested, "They're all here and together, they're quiet and they'll be calm and ready to listen to us after watching the movie," he had a point, now was the perfect time.

"Okay," Yuta smiled, looking up at Taeyong, and snuggled into his husband further, "When the movie ends maybe. Minhyung will throw a fit if we distract him from his favorite movie."

Once the movie was over, the boys started to stir and move around, starting to play with each other, but before they could get very far, Taeyong spoke up, "Boys," all four of them looked in his direction and stayed quiet, knowing they had to listen to their parents with the authority in Taeyong's voice, "Listen to your mother alright?" he asked, pointing at every boy in front of him as though he were warning them. 

Yuta smiled and straightened himself up. He crawled off of the couch and onto the ground where all of his sons crawled forward towards him to be closer. Minhyung even literally crawled into Yuta's lap.

"Okay boys, I love you all and I have some great news for you. There is going to be another boy or girl in the family, another baby!" he cheered, pitch rasing as he ended his sentence. It scared Minhyung a bit and he started whimpering, so Yuta immediately went to console him with a big smile on his face.  

Dongyoung was first to react, yelling how excited he was and how much he hoped it was a girl this time. Yoonoh jumped up and down and fought with Dongyoung saying how he wanted a brother and Jungwoo tried to make them hug it out and be nice to each other like Jungwoo always did. He was seriously a little angel. 

All the boys were excited for the new addition to the already big family and Yuta and Taeyong had off handedly mentioned that this was for sure their last baby. He or she had not been planned but was not unwelcome either. They were going to live him or her just as much as they loved their current four boys. 

Turned out, they ended up having two more little boys. Twins that they named Jeno and Haechan, making a large family of six boys. While a HUGE surprise to both Yuta and Taeyong, they still loved them both as equally as their other children. All six of their boys. 


End file.
